


Sore

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Fertilityklok, Skwisgaar is feeling the aftereffects of his bet.  And Toki wants to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

Skwisgaar lay alone on his bed, eyes closed, naked. He’d really overdone it this time.  
He’d never dreamed there was such thing as too much sex, but apparently he’d been wrong, his dick hurt now. It had started getting sore toward the end of the contest, but he’d refused to stop or even let up.  
It would be fine with some recovery time, there was no real damage, just a little redness. But it felt raw and overly sensitive. Clothes were uncomfortable, even his blanket felt rough and scratchy.  
Which was unfortunate, because he was a little cold.

The door quietly opened and closed, and a weight settled on the edge of the bed. Skwisgaar didn’t bother opening his eyes, there was only one person it could be. “Hey Toki.”  
“Hey. It hurts?”  
“Ja, a littles. Don’t worry, I’ll be okays.”  
“I brings you something for that.”

“Whats- “ Skwisgaar flinched a little as cool, slick hands gently lifted his cock. No, surely Toki didn’t expect him to be up for anything!  
But the hands weren’t seductive, just careful, spreading the lotion across his abused skin. “What ams dat?”  
“Sunsburn stuff, supposed to take pain aways. Sorry my hands is so rough.”  
“Ams okay.” The sting was indeed fading, and Skwisgaar then had to will himself not to respond to the careful caress. “I think dat’s enough?”

The hands withdrew, and Skwisgaar opened his eyes to see Toki wiping his hands on his jeans.   
A bottle of something green lay on the edge of the bed, he couldn’t read the label from this angle.  
Toki moved it to the floor. “You colds?”  
“Some, but even de blanket doesn’t feels so good.” He would have shrugged, but that didn’t really work lying down.  
“I keeps you warm?” 

At Skwisgaar’s nod, Toki pulled off is boots, then stripped off his clothes. He pulled up the blanket as he lay down, causing Skwisgaar to protest.   
“It’s okays. Trusts me, I’s not going to let it hurt you. Trusts me?”  
Toki stretched himself out along Skwisgaar’s side, then pulled one leg up to drape protectively around his tender groin area. When he pulled the blanket the rest of the way up, it was held safely away and Skwisgaar relaxed again, enjoying to new warmth and the company.

“Toki? Ams you really getting marrieds?”   
“Not anymores. I don’ts want to talks about it, okays?”  
Normally Skwisgaar would simply have to needle him about it at least a little bit, but this time he decided to just try to let it go.  
“You really sleeps with 400 women that fast?” It was hard to believe.  
“Nat’an says so, I looses count a whiles back." Practically all he’d done was fuck, and take the occasional nap. Things had gotten a bit blurry, the women had started to all blend together where he wasn’t even sure if he had a new partner of still the same one. Just sex.

Toki curled a little closer, picking up a lock of hair and playing with it. “You knows you could have beat Moiderface even if you just sleeps with half your usual ladies, right?”  
“Ja, but... You know how I ams, I gots to be the best. No matter whats. I couldn’ts stop, coudn’ts even slows down.”  
“Yeah, I knows how you are.”  
“Why ams dat, does you tink? What makes me dis way?”  
Toki kissed his cheek. “Is just your natures, I guess.”

“So you didn’t likes your lady? What happens?” He couldn’t help asking, he was just too curious.  
Not sensing any teasing in the question, Toki sighed and answered. “I just didn’t likes her okays? She was uglies and creepy, makes me use special penis soap. But then I jumps out the window.”  
“Whats?!” He hadn’t heard that part. “Whys you does dat?”  
“I just does what Pickle and Nathan tells me, gots the fucks out of there while I still coulds.”

“You goes to dem and nots me? I knows more about de sexes dan anybody!”  
“Pfft,” Toki imitated Skwisgaar’s usual scoff, “You was busy.”  
“Oh ja... I was.” He brought a hand up, idly rubbing Toki’s side. “But whys you even wants to get married in de first place? You gots me, gots all of us. Dat’s not enough?”   
They kissed, a sweet kiss of comfort. They both knew it wasn’t about sex tonight. Toki finally broke it, and nuzzled against Skwisgaar’s neck.

“Toki, talks to me.” He still wanted to understand.  
He didn’t raise his head, speaking from under Skwisgaar’s chin. “That whole kidnappings thing, I really thinks it was reals. I thinks I’s about to dies, and I never does all the things I think I’s supposed to does. Then I feels like I has to does it, before it’s too late.”  
“Hmm.” Skwisgaar resumed his stroking, he didn’t really understand. Sex was just sex, but the band was closeness. How could some woman ever replace them? Replace him? “So I’s not enough?”

Toki chuckled. “Skwisgaar, you wants to has my babies?”  
“Pfft, no! Wouldn’t does dat even if I coulds, silly Toki. But heys, you can takes some of mine if you really wants, gots plenty.”  
“No thanks.” He snuggled down a bit, getting even more comfortable.  
Skwisgaar knew the signs, Toki was falling asleep on him. But he was fine with that. “Stays here wit me?”  
“Nots going nowheres.” It was almost a mumble.  
Skwisgaar kissed him on the forehead and smiled.


End file.
